Honest Game Trailers - Tattletail
Tattletail is the 134th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the survival horror video game Tattletail. It was published on January 24, 2017. Tattletail ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Tattletail on YouTube "In a world where games are meant to be streamed and let's played, experience the next half-assed horror game to take the internet by storm." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Tattletail Script lone comment appears, requesting an Honest Game Trailer for Tattletail Alright buddy, I'm gonna make your day! The hell is a Tattletail? (Types) Mmh.. stupid.... Google... F***! Is this another low budget horror game ? NOOOOOOOOOO! The following trailer is rated H for Honest In a world where video games are made to be streamed and Let's-Played, experience the mixed next half-assed horror game to take the internet by storm -- by giving adult men another thing to scream at like children for that sweet sweet YouTube money. Tattletail Travel back to the late 90's and relive the horror of been given really sh*tty Christmas gifts. In yet another incredibly short indie game with sinister child-like environments, toys that are secretly murder machines, five nights worth of story, and non-stop jumpscares. In a horror experience that did the impossible - makes Five Nights at Freddy's look polished and original! Uncover a very specific terror that only really works if you had a Furby growing up and were traumatized by the movie Gremlins. ''As you take on the role of a nameless child of absentee parents who just wants an early peek at their Christmas gift - but instead unwrap five nights of madness. As they're chased around their house by.... an unthreatening egg shaped vacuum cleaner? That murders you in some vague way if you get anyway near it. Argh!!! This has to be the worst Christmas gift since actually buying someone ''Tattletail on Steam! Get ready to set the bar extremely low and still not meet it. As the initial charm of Tattletail's concept quickly wears off. And you still have to slog through the tedious fetching objectives, inconsistent A.I., and TONS of backtracking. Then struggle with the impossibly short flashlight battery and constantly juggling Tattletail's needs like you're playing The Sims ''-- until you get jumpscared out of nowhere and discover the true terror of this game: having to do any of this sh*t A SECOND TIME! Once you get tired of Tattletail's gameplay, discover a backstory that barely makes sense and ends up in a satanic ritual for some reason. Then collect all the hidden eggs to discover the true ending -- where instead of getting murdered, you just get a Furby for Christmas. And man, that's almost worse! So grab Tattletail while it's still a hot fad. Or, better yet, watch it on YouTube, because even if it is an hour long trash fire, it's still fun to watch adults pretend to be scared by low budget garbage! video of a Furby being cut in half with an electric powertool Ugh. We are all terrible people. Starring: Uhhhh.... Nothing Worth Mentioning. for ''Tattletail ''was 'Five Nights at Furby's.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''Five Nights at Furby's Furby ad Wait! They're still making these things in 2017?! Why?! Who still buys these nightmares for their children?! You're all terrible parents! Reception Honest Game Trailers - Tattletail has a 97.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Waygetter Electronics Category:Survival horror games Category:Indie games